Two Worlds
by SakuSasu465
Summary: What happens when two different worlds collide, can the two girls keep peace or will it plunge into chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**This going to be a crossover! Fariytail meets Naruto!**

 **Don't worry im still writing The Vampire and The Slayer but I wanted to write this down before I forgot about it!**

-With Lucy-

Lucy was walking home from the guild hall, she was beautiful, she had long blond hair that was tied to the side, she was wearing a tan skirt, a red cropped jacket along with a white tank top. He knee high black boots were beginning to feel heavy, boy was she tired. She spent most of the night dodging Natsu's attacks, _one of these days he gonna catch me on fire,_ she thought, _oh wait he already has._

She let out sigh thinking about those things that Natsu has destroyed and how much money it's cost them, but she really didn't care, she loved her team mate.

She was walking past an alley when she felt a hand cover her mouth and pull her back. He captor moved quickly, he already took her keys, she could feel her wrist being tied behind her back. She went to scream but a piece of cloth was shoved into her mouth as they put tape over it. She was terrified she attempted to look at the man's face but found her vision going black as he knocked her out.

The man roughly threw he over his should and ran, not realizing he left something important behind. He made it to the middle of the forest, and decided this would be a good place to make camp.

-With Sakura-

Sakura was walking through the forest; she had the day off and thought she would enjoy a walk through the woods to clean her mind. The peaceful wind blew her hair around, she was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt with a black tank top underneath, with a pair of light jeans and chucks on. She always kept her guard up; they lived in a time where ninja's and wizard's were at war with each other. She never understood why they couldn't get along; they all had unnatural abilities, were they really that different?

She sighed, she was scanning the area as she walking, she felt the presence of magic. She cocked her head to the side, _that's weird no wizard ever came into the forest, because it was too close to Kohona._

She started to walk in the direction of the magic user.

-With Lucy-

She woke up to see she was surrounded by tree; she went to move but remembered she was still bound and gagged. Her eyes began to fill with tears; no one knew where she was. No one would come to save her.

"Glad to see you're awake, ah my dear Lucy I've been waiting for this." His smile made Lucy cringe.

He pulled the tape off, taking the cloth out as well. She began to scream for help but soon she felt his weight on top of her, placing his hand around her neck, blocking her only way to breathe. She struggled but it was pointless. He released the pressure on her throat, she gasped for air trying to suck in as much as she could, she felt the pressure on her throat again.

With his free hand he reached for a _kunai_ he began to cut he jacket off, he ran his hand down her body. It was perfect, her breast were large she, a thin waist, and her ass and thighs were out of this world. He smirking ripping her shirt off, he let go of his hold her throat, he wanted to hear her scream, which she did.

He leaned forward placing his mouth on her nipple and began to suck, she screamed and begged him to stop but that only made it worse. He watched as he breast bounced the more she struggled, he reached down and pulled up her skirt.

"NO, PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!" terror filled her voice,

He forced her legs open, as she began to cry.

-With Sakura-

"NO, PLEASE JUST LET GO!"

She raced towards the terrified voice she heard, she stopped when she saw a man on top of a half naked girl. Rage flew through Sakura, as she watched the man pull up her skirt.

The man was too busy to notice that Sakura was watching, without warning Sakura shot out from the trees and hit the man with a chakra packed punch.

He flew into a nearby tree, falling to the ground with a thud, she looked down at the blond girl, she felt sorry for her. She reached down and cut the roped that held her wrist, she quickly covered her bear chest with her arms.

"Thank you for helping me." Lucy said gratefully.

Sakura simply smiled and nodded, she walked over to the man laying on the ground. She reached to check his pulse, when he suddenly shot up grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to the tree. Sakura was forced to look at the ugly man, his eyes were cold, his was dirty, and he towered over her. Sakura smiled kicked him, sending him flying into another tree, forcing him to let go of her. She walked over to see him struggling to get up.

 **Cha! You better kill this bastard!**

 _I plan on it!_

They man rolled over on his back to look at Sakura, she smile and punched him hard into the ground. Lucy stared at Sakura amazed, _she's so strong I know she's not a wizard. How is she so strong._

The man lay lifeless on the ground; Sakura walked over to Lucy and helped her stand. Lucy's legs buckled and she hit the ground, she couldn't help but cry. She was in the middle of forest that was infested with ninja's, she didn't want to be attacked again.

" I don't know why he attacked me, I don't understand. H-he knew my name, but I've never seen this man before." She put her face in her hands, "I just want to go home." She whispered.

Sakura tugged off her red t-shirt and gave it to Lucy; she smiled weakly and put it on.

"Where do you life, or better yet what's the name of your guild?" Sakura asked.

"Fairytail." Lucy holding up her hand to show the pink haired girl her guild mark. Wait pink hair?! There was only one person she knew with pink hair, Natsu…

Sakura helped the sobbing her girl up and on to her back.

 **Are you insane?! She's a** _ **Fairytail**_ **wizard you can't take her home!**

Sakura didn't even bother to reply, it would take a few hours to get to their destination but she knew she couldn't leave Lucy there. It was her job as a ninja to protect those who needed help.

-time skip-

They made it to the guild hall, Sakura was nervous but she opened up the door, and everyone inside froze. They all looked at Lucy, she was bloody and scared. Lucy weakly smiled, and got down off Sakura's back, Sakura slowly began to walk away before they realized she was a ninja.

Sakura was walking towards the door when she felt sudden pain in her cheek, she flew across the room landing on a table, enough force to break it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY?!" The pink haired man suddenly burst into flames.

Sakura jumped up ignoring the pain that shot through her body, the pink hair man darted towards her. He went to hit her but she dodged and quickly countered and sent him falling through the wall. He rolled on the ground outside and came to a stop

"Man, you pack one hell of a punch." He smirked

Sakura didn't waste any time she climbed through the hole he had made and darted towards him, she jumped high, aiming to hit him but he moved just in time as her fist collided with the ground it shattered underneath her. You could see a twinkle of joy in his eye's. He was going to take down the person who her Lucy.

"I'M FIRED UP NOW!"

 **That's all you're getting for now! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been awhile since I've touched this chapter and I apologize this chapter is to just kind of get things started so forgive me if it is a little boring I promise it will get better in the next chapter!**

"Natsu! Don't hurt her!" Lucy yelled as loud as she could.

The pink haired man stopped and looked at his blond friend in surprise; she ran and stood infront a of shocked pink haired kunochi.

"She didn't do anything to me, she actually saved me. She's my friend you can't hurt her Natsu please." He looked into her brown eyes and sighed; he had a soft spot for the blond bombshell, and if the pink haired girl was her friend then she was his as well.

Sakura lowered he first and looked around at the crowd that had grown around them; she looked at the Haruno symbol on the back and realized they were in the middle of wizard territory and if they were to recognize the symbol it could put Lucy in danger. Sakura quickly grabbed the blonde's arm and oulled her back towards her guild hall.

"We have to get that shirt off of you before people think you're a ninja!" she said frantically.

Lucy's eyes went wide, Sakura was right. You see ninja were not allowed in wizard territory; if they were found they could be thrown in jail or worse killed. A white haired girl in a long red colored dress came over and took Lucy and Sakura's hand and pulled them into a back room in the guild. Sakura admired her long white hair; she had a nice body as well.

"I have some extra clothes here that you can change into" She said looking at Lucy.

"Oh, thank you so much Mira!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Here you should change as well; we don't want you to get caught." She smiled at Sakura.

"T-thank you." She said dumbly "Why are you helping me? I thought you were suppoed to turn people like me in.." she trailed off.

She pulled a black t shirt on along with a dark pair of jeans. She also grabbed a black baseball cap and hid her hair in the hat.

"You saved me for one; and FairyTail is different. We'll never turn anyone away; we don't believe in the feud between us." Lucy was wearing a sincere smile on her face. She had changed out of Sakura shirt and in to a white crop top and dark denim mini skirt; with knee high black boots.

Sakura walked out into the guild hall and looked around; it was definitely a weird group; there was a man running around without a shirt and seemed to be losing more by the second. Sakura couldn't help but notice his abbs…she felt the heat rise to her face and quickly turned away only to come face to face with the one called Natsu.

He reach up and took of the black hat off her head "There that's better" She gave him a weird look

"You don't look as suspicious now." He stated noticing her look.

"Thanks" She said "I guess I better be going; it was nice to me you Lucy." She said simply and started walking towards the door.

The door blew open all anyone could hear was "Rasengan."

Sakura's eye twitched a hyper active blonde popped threw the door with a stotic looking raven haired boy followed closely behind. It didn't take long for the blond to spot Sakura and pounce on her. She almost didn't recognize him with his signature orange and black jumpsuit on and none the less his hand band; he never went anywhere without it. He was in a orange t shirt and light blue jeans with a pair of black boots on.

"Sakura! We were so worried when we couldn't sense your chakra anymore!"

"NARUTO HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" she shouted grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shook him around.

The raven haired man looked around wearing a plain black shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of black chucks. He also ditched his ninja gear. He looked around and noticed no one attacked the idiotic blonde; well Sakura didn't count. He felt a weight lifted off his shoulders when he found her unharmed.

"Sakura." He said her name softly

She stopped yelling at Naruto and looked at Sasuke then back to Naruto; her face softened as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. He simply smiled and placed a hand on top of her head. She didn't realize they would be worried about her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as walked up to Sasuke.

He did something that surprised them both; he pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on top of her head. "Don't do this again." He whispered softly.

They broke apart and she nodded her head; he grabbed her hand pulling her out the door they had to get out of here and fast. He called over his shoulder to Naruto and the goofy boy hurried quickly eyeing everyone in the guild.

"Who were they?" Lucy Asked.

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

Lucy's face dropped; she wouldn't ever see Sakura again. She would have liked to become friends with her; she seemed really nice plus she saved her life. Natsu must've noticed the sad expression on her face because she soon felt an arm come around her shoulder; she looked up to see Natsu smiling at her basically telling her it's gonna be okay. She sighed and leaned into him a little as they watched the three run back towards Konoha.

(Sakura)

"Have you lost your mind?!" Sasuke shouted at the pinkette "What would posses you to go in to Fiore?!"

Once they made into the woods and back into Konoha Sasuke lost it; he started pacing and acting un-Sasuke like. Sakura just started at him with her mouth hung open. He was actually speaking; she was pretty sure that he used about three months worth of words.

"She was in trouble and it's what we do! We help people!" She shouted back crossing her arms and storming off.

"You didn't have to yell at her." Naruto said.

"Hn. She could have gotten herself killed and we wouldn't have been able to do anything about it dobe."

He watched Sakura walk away towards her home; maybe he was a little to hard on her but she didn't seem to understand the risk she took to save that girl's life. Sasuke ran a hand through his raven locks and walked off the way Sakura went.

Before Naruto could say what he was going to say Sasuke beat him to it "Hey dobe don't youhave a date with Hinata?"

"OH CRAP!" he shouted and darted it off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke smirked to himself; he speed up to catch a certain pinkette. He manage to catch her at her apartment door.

"Sakura."

Hmm this is where it shall end!

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Each chapter will either be about the ninja world or the wizards world until they meet and then obviously. Tell me what you think if you like it! I promise there are major twists and turns coming your way!**

Sakura whipped around at the sound of his voice; when she turned she saw a rare look upon Sasuke's usually rough features. He reached out placing a hand on her shoulder as his hand came up and cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to me so rude." He spoke softly.

"I'm not a baby Sasuke; I don't always need you to protect me." She Stated and backed away from the raven haired ninja.

She started to walk back to her apartment with Sasuke on her heels; he wasn't going to stop until she forgave him. He would never say it out loud but he hates it when the pink haired kunoichi was mad at him. He felt the need to cheer her up or at least make it up to her; he definitely had a soft spot for her. They made their way to her apartment without a word she accepted the fact that he wasn't going anywhere. She sighed and reached for the doorknob to unlock it; as soon as the tumbler in the locked clicked it exploded. Sasuke reaction time is that of lightening as he and Sasuke were the rib cage of susanoo but the force of the blast sent them crashing into the wall behind them. Sasuke held on to her has his back slammed into the wall he left out a grunt of pain.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled; they were sitting on the ground as she placed her hand on either side of his face.

"I'm Sakura" He said flatly.

He his flashed red as he looked at the hole where Sakura's apartment use to be; why would someone want to blow up her apartment. He looked at the shocked pink haired girl; tears filled her emerald eyes as she looked at her apartment. All of her thing were gone, her clothes, her exuipment, and all of the photos and memories; gone. A low growl escaped his throat as he heard footsteps getting closer; a figure appeared from the shadows the grin on the man's face was enough send chills down Sakura's spine.

"My my look at what I found." He mused; Sasuke pulled Sakura behind him with an arm stretched out shielding her from the man's view.

Sakura pulled his arm down and glared at the man before her; he looked young. He had silver hair silver, he pushed his glasses up on his face and and smiled.

"Are you the one who blew up my apartment?!" Sakura surged forward grabbing the man by th collar of his purple shirt.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hissed urgently.

"And if I was?" he said teasing her.

She felt the anger rise within her; she raised her hand preparing to strike. When her fist was about to connect with his face, he grabbed her arm and a searing pain shot through her arm causing her to let go of him; but that wasn't going to stop her she swung her leg around and connected with his neck slamming him into the wall. Sasuke was by her side with his sword draw and pressed against the man neck with one hand pinning him to the wall.

"Who are you?" He growled; the anger was running through his veins no one hurts his cherry blossom.

The man laughed and straightened his glasses, "Kabuto" His eyes flashed to Sakura as he spoke "Orochimaru is none too pleased with you my dear; you see he very upset that you killed him and took his prize away. We'll be back and we don't plan on stopping; we have our eyes on a new prize." He winked at Sakura.

He let out a dark laugh as Sakura and Sasuke froze at the sound of his name; Orochimaru is one of the legendary sannin, a ninja that wants to send the world into chaos; what on earth did he want Lucy? Sasuke remembers the day that he came to try and take him away from his home in promised of making him stronger; the best thing he did that day was turn him down. Sasuke looked at the man laughing before him and drove his sword right through his chest and with a puff of smoke the man was gone leaving them both staring at the spot he had been.

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven locks and looked over at the pink haired girl and realized she was shaking; she wrapped her arms around herself as if to keep her from falling apart. She was either the new target or they were just bluffing so she wouldn't think they were going after Lucy.

"Lucy." She whispered as her head shot in the direction of the raven hair boy "we have to tell Lucy and Natsu before it's too late! We have to get back into Fiore!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's and hand and pulled him out of the building. "Sakura hold on! We can't just waltz into Wizard territory!" She stopped in her tracks looking down at the ground.

"Maybe M'Lady can help us!" She pulled Sasuke in the direction of the hokage tower; once inside she did something very Naruto like and burst through the doors of her office.

"Sakura, whats the meaning of this?!" she said furiously; she looked at her pupil who was covered in dirt sweat and blood. Alarm raised through the blond haired women as she saw Sasuke was also in tow.

"We need to get into Fiore; there's a girl there that Orochimaru is trying to kidnap and we had to warn her; they just came and blew up my apartment because I killed his men who as the girl in their custody." Sakura finished he explanation and in a hurry leaving her breathless.

"Sakura how could you be so reckless?!" the blond shot up slamming her fist into the desk causing Sakura to jump back.

"I-I didn't know and he was taking advantage of her! I couldn't just leave there for those disgusting men to just do what they want with her." She retorted. "Now can you help or not; please Tsunade I need your help."

Tsunade looked at her pupil and let a slight smirk grace her features; she was proud of her as well as fearful of what may happen to her pupil. She looked down at the paper and started to look for a piece of paper.

"I might be able to help you; with this I can contact someone over in Fiore now do you know the leader of the guild." She pulled out what looked like a crystal ball and looked at Sakura.

"Makarov Dryer" Sakura stated simply.

Tsunade placed her hands of the lacrima almost praying that it would work. "this better be good' a deep raspy voice came from the other end. Tsunade motioned for Sakura to come over and when she did she saw a short balding man on the other side.

"This girl has a message for you; tell him what you need too Sakura."

"Lucy is in danger." With that being said Sakura told him everything that Kabuto has; Anger rose up deep inside his chest.

"No one harms my children!" he was furious how could someone think they could come after a member of his family so bodly, "Thank you for this information my dear." And with that he vanished.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and placed her hand on the desk for support but was met with the same searing pain she felt earlier when Kabuto has grabbed her arm. The sudden pain caused her to lose her balance as her arm gave out from underneath her. She fell to the floor in a heap holding her arm.

"Sakura!" they both shouted in unison; Sakura was already next to her pull her up to a sitting position. She was panting, her body cover in sweat and an apparent look of pain of her face.

"What happened?" she looked at the raven haired boy.

"Kabuto grabbed her arm; that's all the happened after that her arm went limp.

Tsunade's hands began to glow she placed them over Sakura's arm; it was just as she suppected the muscles in her arm were ripped and torn. She was able to repair the damage done.

"Nothing to major, it was a simple fix but from the looks of her she going to need a lot of rest; I supposed I should find her a place to stay for now." She got up to go look for a place for Sakura to stay but was stopped.

"She can stay with me." He said while slowly picking up the sleeping girl. "I don't want her to be alone; especially now that she has a target on her back. His arms pulled her closer to him protectively as he began to walk out the door not giving the Hokage an opportunity to say now.

 **Next time we will follow Natsu and Lucy!**

 **Comment and review!**


End file.
